Atrapados
by Nora Felton
Summary: Oneshoot.Un día cualquiera, un ascensor estropeado y dos personas dentro. ¿Qué puede salir de ahí? Mimato.


**Aclaraciones**: Digimon, lamentablemente, no me pertenece.

**Resumen: **Un día cualquiera, un ascensor estropeado y dos personas dentro. ¿Qué puede salir de ahí? Mimato.

.

.

**Atrapados**

.

—Odio matemáticas, las odio con toda mi alma.

Matt esbozó una sonrisa ladeada ante el comentario de Tai, que estaba sentado a su lado. El rubio tomaba apuntes de vez en cuando, en cambio el castaño estaba cruzado de brazos y tenía la cabeza apoyada en ellos.

—Tú odias todo lo que tenga que ver con pensar demasiado—murmuró Matt mientras apuntaba una ecuación que el profesor escribía en la pizarra.

Tai bostezó ignorando lo que su amigo le había dicho. Eran las ocho de la mañana y él aún tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Si le diesen ahora mismo una cama caería redondo. Una cama grande, con una almohada larga para abrazarla, y con un aparato de aire acondicionado para combatir el calor que…

Matt le dio un leve codazo despertándolo de su ensoñación. El castaño iba a fulminarlo con la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que toda la clase le miraba, el profesor incluido.

—Señor Yagami, ¿considera tan aburrida mi clase que prefiere echarse en la mesa?

Tai apretó los labios aguantando otro ataque de bostezo.

—No señor, es que se me había perdido el bolígrafo y lo estaba buscando—rió nerviosamente.

El profesor le miró severamente.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir—y dicho eso, se giró hacia la pizarra.

—Por que poco—suspiró el castaño. Cogió el bolígrafo que estaba a su derecha, haciendo pensar a Matt que esta vez si tomaría alguna que otra anotación ahora que le habían llamado la atención, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando vio como su amigo se estiraba (mientras sacaba la lengua por una de las comisuras del labio, haciendo esfuerzo) y con el bolígrafo tocaba el hombro de Sora, que estaba sentada en la mesa de delante.

La chica dio un bote en su silla, y disimuladamente giró su rostro para mirar a Tai.

—Hey Sora, ¿Cuándo acabe la clase me dejas tus apuntes para echarles un vistazo?

La pelirroja le miró con reproche. Bien sabía que "echarle un vistazo" era copiarlos. Suspiró, y se maldijo interiormente por no poder negarle nada al castaño.

—Está bien. Pero es la última vez que te los dejo—susurró. Aunque ella (y también Matt) sabían que el decir eso no iba a cambiar nada.

Tai le sonrió ampliamente.

—Muchas gracias Sora. Eres la mejor.

La muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido, miró a Matt y se sonrojó aún más cuando vio como su amigo intentaba disimular una sonrisa. Así que rápidamente se giró y siguió prestando atención al profesor.

Matt la miró, y luego miró a Tai, que jugaba con el borrador como si fuera un balón de fútbol, usando el dedo índice y corazón como si fueran las piernas de una persona. Aún no lograba entender como es que Tai no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Sora, y no creía llegar a entenderlo nunca.

—Bien, ahora quiero que resuelvan los ejercicios que les he puesto en la pizarra. La siguiente lección la voy a dar usando el proyector, así que quiero que copien los ejercicios lo más rápidamente posible porque taparé la pizarra. —los alumnos empezaron a copiar los ejercicios, mientras el profesor recogía unos folios esparcidos por la mesa. —Señor Ishida—llamó sin levantar la vista— Vaya a la segunda planta y tráigame el proyector, junto con el CD que habrá en la mesa.

Matt se levantó de su sitio (esquivando en el proceso el pié que Tai había puesto intencionadamente para que tropezara y arreándole una colleja por listo, ya que el profesor no miraba), caminó hasta la mesa del profesor, cogió las llaves que el hombre le entregó y salió de la clase camino a la segunda planta.

Iba caminando hacia la escalera que le iba a llevar a la planta de arriba cuando oyó una maldición y el sonido de algo caerse. Avanzó por el pasillo de su planta, y al girar a la derecha, vio a Mimi parada en frente del ascensor. Se le habían caído unos folios al deslizarse por la carpeta que ella llevaba en su mano derecha; en la izquierda llevaba una caja con tres libros encima de ella, por lo que la castaña intentaba agacharse (mascullando maldiciones y aún sujetando la caja) y coger los folios que se habían esparcido por el suelo. Sintió como los libros que había encima de la caja se deslizaban hacia el suelo cuando sintió como alguien los sujetaba justo a tiempo. Miró a la persona para agradecerle cuando vio a Matt a su lado sujetando aún los libros.

—Oh, hola Matt— sonrió ella, el chico le respondió con otra sonrisa, pero más leve.

—Hola—habló—veo que necesitas ayuda.

Mimi se sonrojó y asintió avergonzada. Últimamente sentía como la cara le ardía cada vez que Matt estaba demasiado cerca de ella o estaban solos, como ahora. Sabía la razón, ¡já! Vamos si la sabía, pero no quería pensarla, ya bastantes quebraderos de cabeza le había dado. Matt se agachó a recoger los folios que se habían caído, los ordenó todos y los metió en la carpeta que Mimi sostenía y él le había cogido ahora para meterlos.

La castaña, ahora con la mano derecha libre, llamó al ascensor, que en segundos abrió las puertas. El rubio entró primero y después ella.

—Gracias por ayudarme—le dijo ella sonriéndole otra vez—¿Ibas a algún lado cuando me viste? No quiero que llegues tarde o…

—No te preocupes—le cortó él— Iba a la segunda planta a por un proyector, y creo que tu también vas allí ¿no? —Mimi asintió.

Matt apretó el botón número dos y las puertas se cerraron. El ascensor comenzó a elevarse, pero no habían pasado tres segundos cuando el aparato se agitó y se detuvo en seco. Ambos jóvenes se miraron confundidos. El rubio volvió a darle al botón de la segunda planta, pero el ascensor no se movió ni un centímetro. Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso y a sudar, volvió a darle una y otra vez.

—Parece que se ha atascado—hizo notar Mimi viendo como el chico seguía y seguía dándole al botón con la intención de que el ascensor de moviera. Le escuchó maldecir por lo bajo. La chica dejó la caja a un lado del ascensor y se acercó a la fila de botones pulsando el de llamada de emergencia. Lo pulsó varias veces, haciendo que una especia de sirena sonara, pero no oía a nadie, los pasillos estaban vacíos debido a que todo el mundo estaba en clase. — Tendremos que esperar a que terminen las clases—miró su reloj, quedaban menos de diez minutos para que terminara la primera clase de la mañana. Suspiró y miró al chico. Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio en un rincón del ascensor con los ojos cerrados.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él, y cuando estuvo a su lado, le tocó suavemente el brazo, haciendo que Matt abriera los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—S-sí, sí, es solo que…—respiró agitadamente. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. —…solo que no me gustan…los ascensores.

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Eres claustrofóbico?

Matt negó aún con los ojos cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido.

—No…no…puedo estar en lugares pequeños…pero no en los ascensores…de…—cogió aire—…de pequeño me quedé encerrado en uno… y desde ahí…

—Vale, vale—comprendió Mimi, se colocó delante del rubio y puso sus manos en sus brazos, sorprendiéndose de lo tensos que estaban. Tragó saliva nerviosa. —Tranquilo —le dijo acariciando levemente sus brazos como si quisiese hacerlo entrar en calor, haciendo que poco a poco él se relajara. —¿Hay…hay algo que pueda hacer?

Matt tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Háblame…—pidió—…de cualquier cosa…—sus manos se sujetaron de los antebrazos de la chica con fuerza, pero Mimi aguantó las ganas de quejarse por la fuerza con la que se aferraban. —…distráeme…para que no piense que estoy encerrado.

Mimi abrió la boca para hablar pero se encontró con que no sabía que decirle. Maldición, ella que siempre estaba hablando de lo que fuese, ahora que se le pedía que hablara no sabía de qué hacerlo. Y ver cómo Matt cada vez se ponía más nervioso no le ayudaba en nada.

—Mimi…—pidió el chico en un murmullo.

—Emm…yo…—giraba la cabeza a los lados como si buscara las palabras—… ¡oh! Hoy en inglés me han dado la nota del examen…—empezó a balbucear—…y… ¿y sabes qué? ¡Me ha puesto un 6! ¡Un 6! He estado viviendo en Estados Unidos y manejo el inglés mucho mejor que la profesora y va ella y me pone un 6 ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Vio como Matt seguía igual, incluso peor. Veía el sudor en su frente y como su expresión de agobio aumentaba. La castaña se mordió el labio sin saber que hacer. Parecía que hablarle no funcionaba mucho por mucho que el rubio le hubiese dicho. Se acercó y cogió el rostro de Matt con sus manos, haciendo que inclinara el rostro y pegara su frente contra la de ella, intentando que el agobio que sentía de alguna manera ella también pudiese sentirlo. Mientras él se aferraba con fuerza a ella sin soltarla en ningún momento, respirando agitadamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Mimi vaciló unos instantes al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer cuando vio la escasa distancia que había entre sus labios y los de Matt. No se le ocurría otra manera…ya después vería qué explicaciones le daba.

Se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios con los del chico. Sintió como él se tensaba completamente ante el contacto, y Mimi pidió para sus adentros que no la rechazara. Movió sus labios suavemente contra los de Matt, notando ahora como él poco a poco le iba respondiendo, al principio levemente, hasta tomar el ritmo de la castaña. Cuando notó como el cuerpo de Matt se iba relajando, Mimi se fue separando lentamente de sus labios, pero entonces sintió como los brazos del rubio se deslizaban por su cintura, abrazándola contra él, y como abrió su boca, atrapando sus labios en un beso más profundo. Y Mimi no se negó, y aún con las manos en su rostro, abrió levemente la boca para que Matt profundizara el beso tanto como quisiera. Porque estaba enamorada de él y no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que lo veía, la miraba o se quedaban solos en algunas ocasiones, porque le daba igual que este beso para él no significase nada sentimentalmente, porque para ella significaba mucho, porque le daba igual que él la "utilizara" para hacer que su agobio por estar en un ascensor encerrado desapareciera.

Se separaron para tomar unas bocanadas de aire, pero ella no había terminado de respirar cuando sintió de nuevo los labios de Matt, ahora húmedos por el beso anterior, besarla otra vez. El rubio se reincorporó de donde estaba apoyado y caminó aún abrazado a Mimi, hasta apoyarla en la pared de enfrente y seguir besándola.

Cuando había sentido sus labios, su cuerpo inmediatamente se había tensado. Pero luego, cuando Mimi comenzó a besarle lentamente, no pudo evitar corresponderle. Sentía como el cuerpo, agarrotado como una roca, se iba relajando. Como cuando se tomaba una ducha de agua fría y después se tiraba con los brazos abiertos en su cama, y cerraba los ojos relajándose completamente. Por eso cuando sintió como ella hacia intención de separarse, sus brazos tomaron vida propia y la abrazaron completamente, y abrió la boca, atrapando de nuevo los labios en un nuevo beso. Lo profundizó cuando ella le dio permiso, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna al sentir su lengua acariciar la suya. Sintió como ella le acariciaba las mejillas y luego subían hasta su cuello para enlazarlas allí.

Al sentir otra vez la necesidad de respirar, ambos se fueron separando y Matt bajó el rostro hasta esconderlo entre el punto donde se unían el hombro y el cuello de Mimi. La castaña apoyó la frente en el hombro del rubio, escuchando como su respiración agitada ahora por el beso chocaba contra la piel de su cuello, erizándola. Acarició inconscientemente el cabello de Matt, cerró los ojos al sentir como él también movía sus dedos y acariciaba lentamente la piel de su cintura.

—_¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente. Oía en la lejanía una voz. Cuando abrió los ojos completamente, se dio cuenta de que seguían en el ascensor. Era increíble como ese beso la había transportado a otra dimensión, olvidándose de que estaba encerrada con Matt.

—_¡Maaaatt! ¿Estás ahíiiiiii?_

—_Jovencito apártese de ahí, es peligroso._

—_¡Maaaaaaaaatt!_

—_Tai, haz el favor de apartarte de ahí._

Matt, lanzando un último suspiro, se apartó con lentitud del cuerpo de la chica. Se miraron a los ojos, intentando descubrir que había pasado hacía unos segundos. El rubio se giró y caminó hasta la puerta.

—¡Nos hemos quedado encerrados! —gritó.

—_Está bien_—oyó la voz de un hombre, que dedujo sería algún técnico—_enseguida el ascensor se pondrá en marchar. _

Matt asintió silenciosamente, y miró de reojo a Mimi, que seguía con la mirada baja. Intentó pensar algo, decir algo para aligerar el ambiente que se había formado. Pensó en decirle que ese beso no había que darle importancia, que solamente había sucedido para hacer que la angustia que tenía desapareciera. Y en verdad así había sido…_al principio_. Sí, al principio, porque Matt recordaba perfectamente como ella había hecho intención de separarse y él la había sujetado con fuerza para que el beso no acabara. Cómo la había acorralado contra la pared y había profundizado el beso, queriendo sentir más de lo que ese contacto le producía.

Volvió a mirar a Mimi, que no se había movido ni un centímetro, y seguramente no lo iba a hacer hasta que el ascensor no se pusiese en marcha y las puertas no se abriesen. Tenía la camiseta del uniforme arrugada por la parte de la cintura, sus brazos estaban cruzados a la altura del pecho, miraba a la pared como si fuese algo muy interesante y Matt vio como sus mejillas y labios, seguían sonrojados. Maldita sea. Le estaban dando ganas de volver a besarla. De besarla durante mucho tiempo.

El movimiento del ascensor subiendo hizo que Matt apartara esos pensamientos de su mente. Cuando el aparato se volvió a detener, las puertas se abrieron y el rubio vio en el pasillo a un hombre con un mono de trabajo, a Tai, Sora y unos cuantos alumnos más que estaban ahí seguramente para poder perder la siguiente clase.

En cuando las puertas estuvieron completamente abiertas, Mimi se apresuró a coger la caja y demás cosas, y salió de ahí corriendo. Solo respondió un leve "sí" cuando Sora la preguntó si estaba bien. Matt salió del ascensor tranquilamente, el técnico al ver que ambos chicos estaba bien y el problema estaba solucionado, se había ido de allí con su maletín de trabajo en mano. Los demás alumnos, entraron a sus clases al ver que todo ya había pasado, quedando solo en el pasillo Matt, Tai y Sora.

—Con que quedándote encerrado en el ascensor aposta para perder clase ¿eh? Es la escusa más tonta que he visto—le dijo Tai. Pero Matt estaba mirando un punto fijo en la lejanía. Cualquiera que pasase por allí, se preguntaría porque miraba hacia la punta del pasillo si no había nada. Sora en cambio, ocultó su sorpresa al descubrir que hacia donde miraba Matt, era por donde hacía unos segundos, Mimi se había ido.

.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Kari no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y Yolei se atragantó con el agua que estaba en proceso de beber. Tosió varias veces y Kari le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se recuperara.

—¿C-cómo? —habló entre el ataque de tos.

—Ya me habéis escuchado—murmuró Mimi.

—Vaya…—murmuró Kari.

—Yo creo que te he oído mal.

—No la has oído mal Yolei, las tres la hemos escuchado perfectamente. Matt y ella se han besado. —habló Sora. Sabía que _algo_ había pasado entre esos dos, sí. Pero de ahí a pensar que se hubieran besado de _esa manera_ había un buen tramo.

—Pero un beso… ¿_beso_? —preguntó Yolei. No le hizo falta que Mimi respondiera, el tono rojo que tomaron sus mejillas respondieron por ella. —¡Oh, qué fuerte!

—Por eso saliste corriendo en cuanto se abrieron las puertas—Mimi asintió ante la respuesta de Sora.

—En ese momento no quería escuchar de sus labios que ese beso había sido solamente una vía de escape para hacer desaparecer su angustia—murmuró. — Aunque al principio yo también lo sentí así, solamente me besaba para calmarse, para intentar relajarse y no ponerse nervioso…pero…—titubeó—…después…—se sonrojó al recordar como él la había abrazado y había seguido el beso. En ese momento Mimi se permitió pensar que la estaba besando porque quería, porque quería besarla. Negó con la cabeza borrando esos pensamientos. Seguramente su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y había malinterpretado las cosas.

—Puede ser que a Matt le gustes.

Todas miraron a Kari, la cual miró a Mimi y le sonrió.

—Piénsalo, dices que al principio si te besó por pura necesidad de tranquilizarse, pero después no. ¿A cuantas chicas conocemos que Matt haya besado por voluntad propia?

La castaña pensó lo que su amiga decía. Podía…podía ser…

—No sé Kari, no sé—se echó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de angustia— ya no sé si eso pasó de verdad o fue mi cabeza la que se lo imaginó. —gimió— No tenía que haberle besado.

Sora la miró fijamente. No, Mimi no se lo había imaginado. El cómo él se había quedado mirando al salir del ascensor hacia donde la castaña se había alejado, le hacía verificar a Sora que seguramente Matt habría hecho lo que Mimi creía haberse imaginado. Después de eso, había estado observando al rubio y lo había notado más callado de lo habitual.

—Esto es lo que vas a hacer—habló— Vas a ir ahora a casa de Matt y vas a hablar con él. Así saldrás de dudas.

Mimi negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Oh, no, no. Ni hablar. ¿Q-qué le voy a decir? Hola Matt, verás, he venido a preguntarte si cuando nos quedamos encerrados en el ascensor en algún momento del beso que te dí tú me respondiste por que de verdad quisiste, no porque estabas agobiado y necesitabas pensar en otra cosa. ¿Es que sabes? Me dí cuenta hace unas semanas que estoy enamorada de ti —hablaba sin coger aire y de tirón— y no sé si fue porque mi mente se imaginó cosas que no debía o porque en verdad sentí como tú me besabas porque querías.

Silencio.

—Hombre…podría ser una posibilidad.

—¡Yolei!

—Perdón, perdón—sonrió poniendo las palmas de sus manos hacia Mimi en señal de que no había dicho nada.

Sora sonrió y miró a Mimi.

—Vas a ir ahora.

—No.

—Mimi en el fondo nos lo agradecerás. —intentó convencerla Kari.

—Que no.

—Mimi.

—No, no y NO.

.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

.

"_Ishida"_

Mimi leyó por cuarta vez el cartelito que estaba al lado de la puerta donde Matt vivía. Llevaba ahí plantada diez minutos. Sus amigas la habían (prácticamente) arrastrado hasta allí. Suspiró. No quería llamar, no quería que Matt le dijera a la cara que ese beso no había significado nada. Pero estaba claro que era lo que le iba a decir, porque ella a Matt no le gustaba. Cogió fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía y apretó el timbre. Puede que luego el disgusto se le pasara yendo de compras o viendo películas de amor con un kilo de helado de vainilla como acompañante. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Por muchas camisas, pantalones, faldas o zapatos que se comprara no iba a poder olvidar el rechazo.

La culpa la tenían sus amigas. Sí, claro que sí. Se iba a encargar de que ellas aguantaran todas y cada una de sus lloreras y berrinches cuando saliera hecha polvo de allí.

Apretó sus manos, las cuales estaban tras su espada, cuando la puerta se abrió y un sorprendido Matt apareció tras la puerta.

—Hola—musitó ella.

—Hola—habló él. Había tenido que parpadear para ver que realmente Mimi se encontraba allí. Abrió un poco más la puerta, invitándola a pasar. La castaña sonrió levemente y caminó hasta adentrarse en la casa.

Se paró en la entrada, Matt cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia la cocina, y la chica lo siguió. Una vez allí, se quedó quieta al lado de la puerta. El rubio caminó un poco más y se giró, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa, hacia Mimi.

Observó como ella miraba de un lado para otro, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para empezar. Matt sabía que venía a hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido en el instituto, y sorprendentemente sintió un dolor en el pecho al pensar que ella había venido aquí para decirle que solamente le había besado para tranquilizarlo, nada más. Había estado dándole vueltas durante toda la mañana, buscando miles de excusas para el cómo había actuado. Y ninguna le convencía. Porque sabía que la única razón, aunque se negara, era que la había besado, porque realmente había querido hacerlo. Porque quiso seguir probando ese sabor dulce que los labios de la chica desprendían.

—Creo…que sabes a lo que he venido… ¿no? —habló ella suavemente. Matt asintió, alentándola a que continuara— Bien…—dijo como si después de eso hubiesen avanzado algo. Así se evitaría explicar muchas cosas. —…Sé que ese beso…para ti…no significo nada…—el rubio frunció el ceño—…por favor, déjame acabar—pidió al ver que tenía intenciones de hablar— así que no hace falta que lo digas, ya me he dado cuenta. No podría escucharlo de tu boca, simplemente no podría —Matt ignoró el brinco que dio su corazón en ese instante— Porque bueno…para mi…si significó algo—Mimi se maldijo interiormente tras decir eso. ¡Eso no era necesario para aclarar las cosas! Había hablado de más —Pero no te preocupes…—aclaró rápidamente—…hacemos como que no significó nada y así evitaremos momentos embarazosos y tensos…—calló dejando la frase en el aire. Esperando a que Matt le diera la razón en todo y así ella ya podía irse a su casa y empezar a darse cabezazos contra la pared, mientras murmuraba un "_Tonta_" por cada cabezazo dado.

Vio como Matt se incorporaba de la mesa y avanzaba a paso lento hacia ella, hasta detenerse a menos de un metro de ella. "_Vamos, habla_" pensó Mimi mirándole a los ojos.

Matt sacó sus manos de los bolsillos.

—Te equivocas en dos cosas.

Mimi arqueó una ceja confundida. Eso no era la respuesta que esperaba. Matt sonrió levemente al verla tan perdida y confundida.

—Primera…—avanzó unos pasos más, haciendo que Mimi los retrocediera y se sonrojara al notar como su espalda chocaba contra la pared. —…las cosas no van a seguir como antes, no pueden seguir como antes…—porque él se iba a encargar de que ella no se besara así con nadie más. Mimi se confundió más aún. No entendía porque le decía _esas cosas_ de _esa manera_. Era como decir un insulto con el tono que se usa para decir "_te quiero_". Ese tono no era el correcto para decirle que su amistad (o lo que tenían Matt y ella) se había acabado. El rubio puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y lentamente la acercó a él. Mimi alzó sorprendida la vista hacia sus ojos, expectante. _Dios mío_, se dijo a sí misma, _estoy alucinando otra vez ¿verdad?_ —…y segunda ¿Sabes por qué? —calló unos segundos— Porque para mi sí significó algo—murmuró.

Y la besó. Volviendo a rememorar ese sabor que lo estaba volviendo loco durante toda la mañana. Las manos de la castaña se enlazaron en la nuca del rubio hasta eliminar la distancia que los separaba. Mimi tenía ganas de gritar, de reír, de todo. Aún no se creía lo que Matt le había dicho, pero la manera en la que ahora la estaba besando la hacían ver que hablaba enserio. Abrió sus labios dejando que Matt profundizara el beso, acariciando su interior y la lengua de la chica. Gimió levemente cuando el rubio le mordió el labio inferior, y tiró de él lentamente, como si quisiese alargar el momento. Matt apoyó la frente en la de Mimi, mientras ambos intentaban recuperar sus respiraciones.

—Tienes razón…—habló ella mientras cogía aire—…las cosas no van a ser como antes. Van a ser mejores. —y esta vez fue ella quien unió sus labios en un nuevo beso.

Que seguramente no sería el último.

.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

.

_No me ha convencido mucho, pero aquí está xD Se me ocurrió un día, mientras bajaba en el ascensor de mi edificio, y pensé "Humm ¿qué pasaría si un día esto se para y estoy dentro?" y voilà. _

_Tengo la impresión de que a Matt a partir de ahora le encantarán los ascensores xD y más si Mimi lo acompaña xDDDD_

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me animan a hacer una historia de más de un fic…lo estoy intentando…¡enserio! Porque yo también tengo ganas de hacer una :) Pero no se me ocurre nada, es frustrante querer escribir algo de más de un capítulo y no tener ideas. Solamente me salen ideas para oneshoost T.T_

_Quiero/Exijo que mi musa de historias largas se me aparezca xD_

_Bueno pues si habéis llegado hasta aquí, me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión (: y así intentaré mejorar._

_Oh, antes de que se me olvide ¡SOMOS CAMPEONES DEL MUNDO! ¡GRANDE ESPAÑA! :D  
_

_Besos, Nora_


End file.
